


Day Two: Kissing (Naked)

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't been human long, just three short months, but with Sam, they are the best three months, easiest three months, he’s had. Besides having to learn how to take care of himself, both physically and mentally which is draining in and of itself take away the rest of his daily activities, it's hard to go from day to night without getting hit by a car because he was too focused on moving his feet correctly in line with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Two: Kissing (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam has been gone most of the day out on a hunt. Castiel isn't totally one hundred percent sure where he actually is, but he knows he should be there with him.

He feels sick to his stomach thinking about what could have happened already.

Sam comes back two hours later than he promised to be back by, and Castiel rushes to help him through the door, pressing a hand to his head to check for a fever. He's not too warm, but there's definitely something wrong.

He hasn't been human long, just three short months, but with Sam, they are the best three months, easiest three months, he’s had. Besides having to learn how to take care of himself, both physically and mentally which is draining in and of itself take away the rest of his daily activities, it's hard to go from day to night without getting hit by a car because he was too focused on moving his feet correctly in line with each other.

Sam's helped him to learn how to do things on his own without the aid of his grace along the way, and for that he's eternally grateful.

He helps Sam into the bathroom, moving to get stitching supplies and alcohol to clean out the wound on his shoulder. There's a first-aid kit under the sink, and some gauze that he uses to clean up dirt from Sam's face with. He still feels the deep need to heal Sam, but he can't, he thinks to himself, and it aches.

He can do this though, he can still help Sam heal himself.

It’s a three inch gash, not too deep, but it still needs to be closed up. It bleeds sluggishly, and Sam looks beat.

“Sam, talk to me, what happened? I was so worried, why didn't you call?”

“There were eight vampires. One of them almost chopped my arm clean off, but I dodged it and just got nicked.”

“Nicked? Sam, this isn't some paper cut!" Castiel exclaims. "I think you should stop hunting until I am able to assist you, or when Dean comes back from his undercover job.”

“You know it’ll probably be another year before he comes back, right?”

“Yes.”

“Cas, I can’t just sit around for another year.”

“Then teach me how to hunt and stop trying to shelter me, Sam. I was an _angel_ , and if I still was, I would have the power to smite you -- don’t call me weak.”

“You’re not weak, Cas, just human.”

“Same thing,” he grumbles as he dabs the alcohol around the wound. Sam hisses, wincing as Cas pads a little too hard. “Sorry, sorry.”

He pulls the skin closed with the needle and thread, and by the time he’s done, Sam is about to pass out on his feet, exhausted. He cleans up the rest of him before sighing, taking in what he's got to work with. First off, Sam needs sleep, he decides. Sleep, he's learned, is the easiest way to beat anything. Be it the flu or headache, sleep cures most anything.

“Come on, let’s get undressed. We can talk about it in the morning, okay?”

Sam nods slowly, body heavy.

Cas lays him down on the king sized bed, stripping him out of blood caked clothes, taking the boxers from his hips, and Cas presses kisses there.

“Cas,” he says, “make me forget.”

Castiel strips himself down to nothing, his body laid bare.

Castiel kisses him sweetly, laying himself over Sam, grinding their hips together. Sam sighs happily, his arms over his head, his head tilted back, and Castiel kisses his exposed throat. Castiel makes sure the pressure is off of his arm before speaking or moving.

“Sam, what would you like me to do?”

“I told you.” Sam's voice is husky, a little thick from arousal perhaps, but Castiel thinks it's something more akin to drowsiness brought on by the pain medicine he gave Sam before tugging him out of the bathroom (which needs to be cleaned thoroughly, he reminds himself, and adds it to his to-do list to come back to later).

Cas takes that as his go ahead. He kisses down Sam’s hips, around the base of his cock, and then on the tip, licking into the slit. Sam bucks up, and he holds his hips down, kissing him once on the mouth before going back down.

He sucks Sam into his mouth. It’s been a long time since they've done this. With hunts interrupting what little time they have, Castiel finds himself restless when he can’t have Sam like this.

Sam pants out heavy breaths, threading his fingers into Cas’ hair, and then he tugs hard, making Castiel choke on his cock, hard and throbbing in his mouth.

Sam calls out when Castiel starts to swallow around him.

“Cas, Cas, gonna -- _oh my god_ \-- gonna come, please, _don’t stop_. So good, Cas. Your mouth, oh my god, Cas. _Castiel_.” Sam comes with a sigh of his name, shooting deep down his throat.

Castiel licks him clean. He leans up to kiss Sam, letting him taste himself on his tongue. Sam whines, and Cas swallows the sound.

“I love you.” He says, and Sam kisses him harder, leaning in so he can wrap a warm hand around Castiel’s cock, straining for attention.

It doesn't take long for him to come, a few good, tight strokes has him gasping into Sam’s mouth as he does. Sam lays him down in bed next to him when he's finished, their lips sliding together the whole time. Whether it be on his neck, chest, face, or mouth, Sam is kissing him with fervor.

“I love you, too. I’m sorry about what I said, you’re not weak. We can start training whenever you’re ready.”

“Maybe tomorrow or the next day. I want some time with you, we never get any.”

“'Course.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I am, thanks for stitching me up.”

“You’re welcome.”

Cas kisses Sam one last time before he drifts off to sleep, safe and content.

He can’t wait to start training. He’s already thinking of ways to tease Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
